Snooper and Blabber
Snooper and Blabber is a Hanna-Barbera cartoon series which debuted in 1959 as a segment of The Quick Draw McGraw Show. The series was previously aired on Cartoon Network, and Cartoon Network's sister channel, Boomerang. Overview Starring a detective cat named Super Snooper (voiced by Daws Butler impersonating Ed Gardner) and his sidekick Blabber Mouse (also voiced by Daws Butler). Super Snooper is more or less the one in command whenever the pair takes on a case, while Blabber Mouse (his name being a play on “blabbermouth”) follows whatever orders Snooper gives him. Snooper’s voice was patterned after Ed Gardner’s Archie on the 1940s radio show Duffy’s Tavern. Blabber speaks with a lisp, hence he calls his partner “Shnooper”. It was one of the rare shows that paired a cat and mouse together that were in no way enemies. Some of the pair’s cartoons featured early versions of other Hanna-Barbera characters, such as Snagglepuss and Hardy Har Har. Cast *Daws Butler - Super Snooper, Blabber Mouse Episodes Season 1 #Baby Rattled #Puss N' Booty #Switch Witch #Fee-Fi-Fo Fumble #Disappearing Inc. #Desperate Diamond Dimwits #Slippery Glass Slipper #Big Diaper Caper #Masquerader Raider #Real Gone Ghosts #The Flea And Me #Not So Dummy #Motor Knows Best #Cloudy Rowdy #Adventure Is My Hobby #Gopher Goofers #Monkey Wrenched #Impossible Impostors #Snap Happy Saps #The Case Of The Purloined Parrot #The Lion Is Busy #Doggone Dog, Gone #Laughing Guess #Poodle Toodle-Oo! #Hula-Hula Hullabaloo #Wild Man, Wild! Season 2 #Ala-Kazoop! #Hop to It #Fleas Be Careful #De-Duck-Tives #Big Shot Blab #Observant Servants #Scoop Snoop #Big Cat Caper #Prince Of A Fella’ #Bear-ly Able #Surprised Party #Flea For All #Eenie, Genie, Minie, Mo! Season 3 #Zoom-Zoom Blabber #Outer Space Case #Gem Jams #Person to Prison #Chilly Chiller #Bronco Bluster Other Appearances *Snooper and Blabber appeared in the 1972 TV-movie Yogi's Ark Lark and also the pilot for Yogi’s Gang. *They also appear in the 1982 special Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper. *The duo appeared in one episode of The Yogi Bear Show. *The duo appeared in Laff-A-Lympics, as members of Yogi’s team. *The duo appeared in Yogi's Treasure Hunt, as regular characters. *The duo appeared in Yo Yogi!, with Snooper voiced by Rob Paulsen and Blabber voiced by Hal Smith. Snooper was a celebrity detective while Blabber ran the "Crooks 'n' Books Store" at Jellystone Mall. *The duo appeared in The Super Secret Secret Squirrel segment, specifically the episode “Agent Penny", of 2 Stupid Dogs. Rob Paulsen reprises Snooper and also voices Blabber. *Snooper made a brief cameo appearance (without Blabber) in the 1988 TV-movie The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound. *Snooper and Blabber made appearances in a number of comic books, and had their own title from Gold Key Comics, which only ran for three issues (1962–1963). *In the mid-1960s, Snooper and Blabber were the stars of two LP albums from Hanna-Barbera Records: **''James Bomb'', in which the duo were involved in a James Bond-type adventure; the record included songs with titles like “Dr. Oh No” and “Gold Pinky.” **''Monster Shindig'', in which Snooper and Blabber are called to investigate a loud party, which is being thrown by The Gruesomes. Paul Frees voiced Snooper and June Foray voiced Blabber on this record. *In a 2007 episode of Robot Chicken, "Ban on the Fun", Snooper and Blabber appear in the "Laff-a-Munich" skit. Category:Shows Category:Hanna-Barbera Series Category:1950s shows Category:1960s shows Category:Shows older than the network Category:Boomerang Category:Cartoon Network Series